1. Technical Field
The disclosed example relates to a surface-enhanced Raman scattering substrate and manufacturing method thereof, particularly to a low-cost, disposable, quick made, high sensitivity and high reproducibility surface-enhanced Raman scattering substrate and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Surface-enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) is applied to high sensitivity sensors. The SERS can quickly and immediately detect the chemical and biological molecular in the environment. The SERS has the uniqueness of the molecular spectrum of the analyte and the low analyte concentration detecting capability. The SERS does not destroy the molecule of the analyte during detecting, and the analyte does not need to be tagged either. Also, the detecting information can be obtained immediately, and the operation is simple as well.
The SERS strengthens the Raman signal by the local electric field enhancement caused by the localized surface plasma resonance (LSPR) of the metal nano structure. Nowadays, the production of the metal nano structure uses advanced micro nano processing technology to produce nano structure, such as optical lithography, focused ion beam, electron beam lithography, etc. Those processing procedures are complicated, and the costs are high and not reducible, thus limiting the application of the SERS in the related field and the SERS only being used in the laboratory. Therefore, in order to improve the processing procedure of the SERS to a simple and inexpensive processing procedure, as well as applying the SERS in the daily analyzing and on site detection to increase the application field thereof, a low-cost and easy-made SERS substrate is eagerly needed.